You and me Together
by Jenn1244
Summary: Summery: Jackson had been in love with Lilly for a year now. When Lilly’s parents get a divorce and Jackson is the only person who is there for her will she finally tell him or will she run and hide? LACKSON my favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Jackson has been in love with Lilly for over a year now.When Lilly's parents get a divorce and Jackson is the only one there for her will she finally tell him how she really feels or will she run and hide?

Authors Note: This is my first Hannah Montana fic. I love Jackson/Lilly so I decided to write this because there are not a lot out there. This will be rated M for a reason, so you have been warned. Please, no flames, and please review; I hope you enjoy. Pairing is Lackson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or the characters. Though I wish I did.

Jackson's P.O.V.

Jackson had just gotten home from another hard day at Rico's Surf Shack. Rico had been expectedly evil today. Jackson often wondered why he still worked there in the first place. Jackson had been trying to save money so that he could get a really cool limo, because the prom was in less than a week. He knew he could just use the same service that his sister Miley used when she was Hannah Montana, but he wanted to do it his own way and not have to ask for charity like usual.

Besides having no limo, he didn't have a date either. Jackson was trying to hold out. Even though he had been asked out by a lot of girls, he was only interested in one. That was Lilly Truscott, his little sister's best friend. He didn't know when it had happened exactly, but she had found her way into his heart somehow.

Jackson had these feelings for over a year now but he just couldn't find the courage to tell her how he felt. Every time he saw her he got all tongue tied and couldn't get the right words out. So he settled for just being her friend. At least he had something. He knew she wasn't seeing anyone anymore; her and her ex Matt had just broken up. Now was his chance to find out what could really happen, and whether she felt the same as he did. He often thought that she did, by the way he would see her look at him when no one was looking. Then again, maybe it was just his imagination playing with him.

While he was in his usual day dream of Lilly, he didn't notice when she walked through the door all soaking wet. When he heard the door close, it was enough of a jolt to get him out of his day dream and look up and to see Lilly. "Hey Lilly… what's up?" Just as he said that, Lilly started crying. He got up from the couch and took Lilly in his arms while she cried. He was surprised even more when she didn't pull away out of disgust. Finally she stopped crying, so he could finally ask her what had happened. However before he could get the words out she picked her head up off his shoulder and said, "My parents are getting a divorce."

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

In Pieces

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am so glad that everyone who read it liked it so much. Also I want to give a big thank you to my awesome beta Callie who helped me a lot so that this story wouldn't suck. The next chapter I promise has lots of loving.

Summery: Jackson tries to help Lilly deal with her parents divorce.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, just the story. I wouldn't mind owning Jason Earles.

Jackson was, to say the very least, shocked. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be able to take all of Lilly's pain away, but he knew that he couldn't so he just held her and let her cry. Lilly hadn't meant to just start crying like that. She had ran from her house over to Miley's house to tell her what had happened, but when she saw Jackson she just couldn't help herself. So here she was, wrapped in his arms, crying her eyes out.

Lilly felt Jackson rub small circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. She had to admit it was working and that she felt sane, and even possibly love… which was odd, because Jackson didn't love her. Lilly finally pulled away from Jackson, but not completely out of his arms yet. "I'm so sorry Jackson I didn't mean to break down like that."

"Lilly seriously don't worry about it. I'm sorry you have to deal with something like this". Lilly, why don't we sit down, and watch some TV, and if you feel like talking we can. If not, then that's ok too. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me." Lilly just nodded. She wasn't used to this side of Jackson. He was usually making jokes and just being stupid, but she had to admit this Jackson was really well sweet and caring. She secretly hoped to see more of it in the future. They both sat quietly for a while, neither knowing what to say, but also enjoying each others company even if they weren't saying anything at all.

"My parents told me this morning that they were getting a divorce, and that my dad was moving to New York City to start a new life with his new girlfriend." "This really sucks. I know they were fighting, but they had been going to couple's therapy and I thought it was going so well. I guess I was just being stupid."

"You were not being stupid, Lilly, you just wanted your parents to love each other forever and that's not a bad thing at all. We all want that for our parents and ourselves."

Lilly and Jackson sat on the couch for the next two hours just talking about what had happened. Jackson couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful and it broke his heart to see her so broken and upset. He wanted to make her smile again, he just needed a way to do it. After another hour, Lilly got up and went home, but not before she had given Jackson the sweetest kiss on the cheek. She then she walked out the door, leaving Jackson feeling like maybe he would get his chance after all.

TBC…….

Jackson's plan will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson's Plan

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Like I promised in the last chapter, it will be a lot more romantic. The next chapter will be a lot more graphic, but I will post the warning when it is time. I also want to thank one of my great friends Callie who is also my beta without her, this story would have so many grammar mistakes it wouldn't be funny. Also, I know divorces last much longer, but I decided to have it over quickly so that the story could progress further.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I only own the story.

It had been a week since Lilly had come storming in crying, and given Jackson that kiss on the cheek. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. With Miley over seas doing her Hannah thing, Lilly didn't have anyone around to talk to help her get through this. Jackson didn't mind, he loved hanging out with Lilly and he looked forward to each and every day that he would get to see her. Little did Jackson know, Lilly felt the same way.

Lilly was on her way to the Stewart house to see Jackson. If you had asked her a week ago if she would be hanging out with Jackson, she would have laughed in their face. Now it was different. She finally got to see the real Jackson, and she had to admit she wanted to see a lot more of it. Lilly knew she had feelings for Jackson, but she didn't know if he felt the same as her. Were they were just feelings of a friend?

Lilly wanted to tell Jackson, she just didn't know how to go about doing it. She didn't want to just blurt it out, or just hold it inside anymore either. She just needed more time to sort this all out. With her parents' stressful divorce finally over, she didn't want to misinterpret her feelings for Jackson. She decided to wait and see if they were real or not.

Jackson finally had a plan. He was going to give Lilly the most romantic night ever. His plan was to ask her to the prom, but not before taking her to dinner at one of Malibu's most expensive restaurants. Jackson had finally saved up not only enough money for the limo but also enough to take Lilly to dinner. He might even have some left over.

Now all he had to do was ask her, which was the hard part. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, but he didn't want to see her so sad anymore, either. While Jackson was mussing over what to do, he heard a soft knock at the door that brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to see Lilly standing there, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Lilly, come on in." Jackson yelled from the couch. Lilly did as she was told and came in to sit down next to Jackson on the couch. Neither one said anything. There was too much tension between them. Lilly had butterflies in her stomach being this close. Jackson was starting to get to her and, she couldn't take it anymore. Lilly knew at that moment that she really did care about Jackson. She needed him more than ever.

Lilly made up her mind right then and there on what she was going to do. Without giving Jackson any warning, she got up and straddled Jackson's hips and crashed her lips down on his. To say that Jackson was surprised was an under statement, he almost didn't kiss her back. When he did it was with just as much passion has Lilly had. He had to say that was the best kiss ever.

After the kiss, Lilly got off of Jackson and gave him a wink before walking to the door, leaving Jackson even more surprised than before. Now he knew his plan would work. Before Lilly could leave, Jackson got up off the couch and yelled to her.

"Lilly would you go to the prom with me?" Lilly smiled before coming back over and kissing him again. As they broke apart, Lilly whispered 'yes' in Jackson's ear and left with a smile on her face.

TBC…….


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Wait to See You Again

Authors Note: I hope that everyone who read the last chapter liked it, and I want to thank everyone who added me to there story alert list. That really means a lot to me, you guys are the ones who keep me writing. I also want to thank Callie, who is a great friend and a great beta. Also this is the website were I found Lilly's dress. Here is the link if you would like to look. the prom is tonight so we will get to see the big night.

I know I promised that there would be a lot more romance but the next chapter is where it will begin.

Lilly couldn't believe she had actually kissed. She was even more surprised that they were going to the prom together. Lilly had immediately called Miley to tell her the news, and was glad that her best friend was happy for her and Jackson. She just wished she could be there to help Lilly pick out the most amazing dress ever.

Lilly was on her way right now to the Malibu Mall to pick out a dress for her big night with Jackson. She was so excited she couldn't wait to see him again. Lilly walked around a few stores, but she just couldn't find the right dress. She wanted one that would make Jackson's eyes pop out of his head- figuratively speaking, of course.

As Lilly was about to give up and go home, she spotted the most beautiful dress in a store window. It was pure white strapless dress, with a beautiful flower covering over the top (The picture does it better justice, I promise). Lilly went in to the store and tried on the dress that she had seen. It fit perfectly, and for the first time, Lilly felt like a princess. It wasn't overly extravagant, it was just right for Lilly.

After paying for her dress and leaving she went to go get her hair and nails done. Lilly wanted to look beautiful for Jackson she had come to realize just how much she really cared about him and wanted to not only tell him but also show him and tonight was definitely the night.

Jackson was also getting ready for the big night. He had made dinner reservations at one of Malibu's most expensive restaurants. He wanted tonight to be perfect. Jackson wanted to tell Lilly how he felt about her, and he also wanted to show her just how much he really loved her.

Jackson had set up a romantic little spot on the beach, with a big fluffy blanket and music. He had even scattered rose petals around to make it even more special. Due to the fact that they weren't old enough to drink, he had bought sparkling cider and had that chilling on ice with two champagne flutes. Jackson wasn't expecting anything to happen, he just wanted to be with Lilly and this was the best way for him to show her.

Lilly was finally all ready. She had her mom take a picture of her to send to Miley, so she could see her on her big night. Lilly's mom thought she looked like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was so happy for Lilly, and glad that she was doing better after the divorce. She was grateful that her daughter had Jackson to be there and love her.

Finally the limo arrived. Lilly was so nervous, but she knew that tonight was going to be perfect because she was going to be with Jackson. Jackson came to the door. He was very anxious as well, but he also couldn't wait to see Lilly in her dress. Jackson knocked on the door to be greeted by a very breathtaking Lilly, in the most beautiful dress.

Jackson couldn't stop staring at Lilly. He had never really seen her in a dress before, so this was definitely a switch from the skater clothes she usually wore. Lilly was having just as much trouble; Jackson looked hot in his tux. She kept having little fantasies in her head of just how hot he must look without the tux on.

"Wow, Lilly, you look so beautiful." Jackson's comment shook her out of her fantasies just in time to answer him back, without looking like a complete idiot.

"Thank you Jackson, you look really handsome in your tux, too." Lilly's mom had been watching the exchange from afar with a huge smile on her face. If she didn't know any better she would say these two were very much in love with each other. After a whole lot of pictures they left in their limo for dinner.

Lilly and Jackson made small talk all through dinner. They found that they were very comfortable around each other, and that it wasn't awkward at all. They entered the dance to find everyone looking at them, which made Lilly blush a little.

"Lilly would you like to dance?"

"Sure I would love to". Jackson escorted Lilly to the dance floor just as a slow song had started. Lilly wrapped her arms around Jackson and put her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"This is the best night I have ever had, Jackson."

"Well, I have surprise for you after the dance is over. I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, you'll be there with me." Jackson leaned in and kissed Lilly, and she quickly returned. Before it could turn in to a make out session, they decided they better stop, seeing as how the whole school was watching them. After the dance was over, Lilly and Jackson got back in the limo to head to the beach, where Jackson's surprise was waiting for them.

When they arrived at the beach they took their shoes off and headed for their destination.

"Lilly close your eyes I want this to be a surprise." Lilly did as she was told and Jackson helped her down the beach to their secluded area.

"You can open your eyes now". When Lilly opened her eyes, they met with the most romantic scene she had ever seen. It was like it was out of a romance novel, it was so perfect.

"Oh my god, Jackson, this is so perfect." Jackson was glad that Lilly liked it, but he hoped that she didn't think he was trying to rush their relationship in any way.

Lilly sat down on the blanket with Jackson as he poured to glasses of sparkling cider for both of them.

"Lilly there is something that I want to tell you, and I've wanted to tell you for sometime now, so here it goes. I love you so much, I think I've loved you since the first day my sister brought you home and said that you were her new best friend." Lilly had tears in her eyes by the time Jackson was finished with his speech.

"Jackson I love you, too, so much in fact I've been in love with you since the day I met you, too."

At that, Lilly leaned in and kissed Jackson with so much love and passion.

Tbc……..

I know I'm evil, but I had to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was very much appreciated. This is my first love scene with a guy and a girl. I have only ever written Harry/Draco before, so I hope I do this justice. I want to say thank you to Callie and I hope you feel better too.

WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT.

Jackson laid Lilly down on to the blanket somehow without breaking their kiss. He had imagined this moment for quite sometime. but he never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be kissing Lilly like this. Jackson knew that he wanted this, but he wanted to make sure that Lilly did too. He didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't comfortable or ready with yet. He knew he could wait; hell, he could wait forever if he had too.

Jackson finally stopped kissing Lilly so that he could make sure they both wanted this to happen.

"Lilly, are you really sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel like you have to if you don't want to." Instead of an answer, Lilly silenced him with a kiss to show him just how much she wanted this.

Jackson began placing kisses all over Lilly's exposed skin that was showing from above her dress. Lilly was in awe of the sensations that were running through her body. She was definitely glad that she had waited for the right person. Jackson then began moving farther down Lilly's body, kissing all the way down to her feet and then back up. He kissed her again and reached behind her to unzip her dress and push it off her shoulders.

Lilly felt the night air hit her skin, but she didn't care. Everything that Jackson was doing to her was so good that she never wanted this night to end. Jackson looked down at Lilly after he had successfully removed her dress and took in the sight that was before him. Lilly looked so beautiful, just laying there on the blanket in nothing but her matching bra and underwear.

Lilly decided that one of them was wearing way too many clothes, so she flipped her and Jackson both over. Jackson was a little surprised at the new change in positions but was glad that Lilly wanted to take control. He wanted to see what Lilly would really do. Lilly began kissing Jackson again all the while slipping his jacket off of his shoulders. She then worked his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Lilly loved what she saw after she got Jackson's shirt off; he had the best six pack that she had ever seen.

Lilly began leaving a trail of kisses down Jackson's chest and teased his nipples. Jackson moaned at Lilly's actions. Lilly could feel power coursing through him. She was surprised that she could have this affect on Jackson with just a simple touch. Lilly then moved down to Jackson's pants and began unbuttoning them. When she finally got it open, she pushed the offending garment off his legs along with his boxers and socks.

Lilly took a moment to admire Jackson's whole body. He was beautiful, if you could even call a guy that. Jackson watched as Lilly took Jackson's cock and gave it a lick. Jackson hadn't expected that at all, but he was going to let Lilly lead for as long as he could. Lilly liked the taste of Jackson so much that she wanted more, so she took Jackson fully in her mouth and began to suck and fondle.

"Oh, god, Lilly..." Was the only coherent thing that Jackson could say. Lilly began to play with Jackson's balls all the while still sucking and licking Jackson like he was a lollipop. Jackson knew that if Lilly kept going that he wouldn't last much longer. "Lilly, stop, please, I want to be inside you."

Lilly did as she was asked but not before giving him just one more lick. Jackson then pulled Lilly flush up against him and began kissing her again. He then flipped

them over and began trailing kisses down her chest and sucking on her nipples, while his other hand kneaded her other breast so that one wouldn't feel left out.

"Awww, Jackson, that feels so good." Jackson loved Lilly's responses to everything he did.

Jackson wanted to please Lilly just as she had him.

"Lilly bend your knees a little more and spread your legs a little farther apart." Lilly did but couldn't figure out why, until she saw where Jackson's head was going. Lilly was nervous; she had read about it in magazines before but she wasn't sure if it would be like what she had read and heard. Before Lilly could voice her concern, Jackson had all ready started licking.

"OH MY GOD, JACKSON!" Jackson started off by licking and sucking on Lilly's clit, he then added a finger to the mix. Lilly grabbed Jackson's head to hold him place. She had no idea that this could feel so good, and she also wondered where he learned to do that with his tongue.

"Please Jackson, I need you inside me now." That was the only thing Jackson needed to hear. He crawled up Lilly's body and began kissing Lilly soundly.

They broke their kiss and Jackson reached in to his pants pocket for his wallet, were his condom was. He opened the package and was about to put it on when Lilly grabbed it and did it for him. Jackson smiled at Lilly's eagerness, she was so cute when she wanted something bad enough.

"Lilly, this will hurt for a bit, but I promise it will feel good." Lilly just nodded and smiled. Jackson slowly entered Lilly. He wanted to go faster, but he didn't want to hurt her either.

Jackson reached Lilly's barrier and kissed her before pushing all the way in. Lilly broke away from the kiss and scrunched up her face as a wave of pain hit her.

"Lilly, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'm ok, just go slow." Jackson did just that. The pain that Lilly had first felt melted away like warm ice cream; in fact it was the best feeling ever. Lilly began meeting Jackson's thrusts. All that could be heard was their soft moans and declarations of love for each other.

Jackson knew that he was close but he wanted Lilly to cum with him. He reached down and began playing with her clit again. It hit both of them, with each other screaming out the others name in pure ecstasy.

"Wow, Jackson, that was amazing."

"No, Lilly, you were amazing. I was just lucky enough to be a part of it." Lilly blushed at Jackson's words. She wasn't used to someone being so sweet, but it was starting to grow on her. Jackson pulled the other blanket up over both of their bodies so that they could get some sleep. As Lilly closed her eyes she couldn't help feeling more content and loved.

Tbc…. There will be one more chapter for you guys, then maybe a sequel. Who knows. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter too.


	6. Chapter 6

Four Years Later

Four Years Later

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through out this story and for all the great reviews that I got from everybody. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I was having a hard time trying to end this story but I think I finally found a way. I want to thank Callie my beta and my friend for helping me with my extremely terrible grammar and for listening to my crazy ramblings. I decided to go in to the future with this chapter for the end because I think it fit it better than just doing one for there morning after. So here it is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A lot happened between Jackson and Lilly after there first night on the beach together. They became inseparable every since that night knowing that everything was just beginning. Now Jackson was planning to ask Lilly to marry him both were almost done with college and they both had good jobs lined up for themselves so it was the perfect opportunity to finally make it official.

Jackson had asked both of Lilly's parents for permission before he asked her. He wanted there approval and he wanted everything to be perfect just like it had been the night of there prom and everyday after that. Jackson had also talked to his dad and Miley about asking Lilly as well. Both Miley and his dad were ecstatic and glad that it was finally going to happen.

Jackson went and bought the ring and planned dinner at the same restaurant they had gone to that night. Jackson had a hard time keeping everything he was planning from Lilly when all he really wanted to do was ask her all ready. Finally the night had come and Jackson was to say to say the very least nervous in fact he was terrified but he knew that Lilly loved him and that she would say yes.

While Jackson was finishing up last minute plans, Lilly was getting ready for her date with Jackson tonight. She still couldn't believe it that they had actually been together for four years now it seemed like only yesterday that it had all began. Lilly had bought a new dress for the occasion it was a short light blue sundress with light blue heels to match which also matched Jackson's eyes. Lilly looked at her self in the mirror making sure that she looked perfect. Once she was happy with her reflection she went downstairs to wait for Jackson.

Jackson arrived at Lilly's apartment around eight dressed in a very nice suit and tie and carrying a very beautiful bouquet of lilies for his Lilly. (I know I just couldn't help the irony) Jackson knocked on Lilly's door and was greeted by the most beautiful women that Jackson had ever seen. Even after all these years he still thought Lilly was so gorgeous and sometimes wondered why someone so beautiful would be with him but Lilly reassured Jackson in so many ways every day just why she was with him and only him.

Lilly couldn't take her eyes of Jackson and how handsome that he looked he still took her breath away every time she saw him. "Lilly you looked beautiful" Lilly blushed a little at Jackson's thoughtful comment. "You look very handsome yourself" "your chariot awaits my lady oh and these are for you" Lilly laughed at Jackson's stupid humor that he had sometimes but thanked him for the lovely flowers all the same as he led her to his car for there night out. Lilly wondered what the special occasion was and wondered why he looked so nervous.

They finally arrived at the restaurant that they had been to the night of there prom. Jackson got out first and helped Lilly out of the car. They walked in the restaurant and were seated at there table and ordered there meals and talked about graduation and there new up coming jobs. Jackson felt like that ring was burning a hold in his pocket he had to ask her all ready he couldn't wait any longer. "Lilly could you close your eyes for me I have a surprise for you." Lilly looked at him confused but complied with his request.

Jackson slipped out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of Lilly. "Lilly you can open your eyes now." At Lilly's stunned expression Jackson went on with what he wanted to say. "Lilly when I first meet you I knew you were special from that first moment that I saw you. Then some how before I knew it I feel in love with you and I was happy when you felt the same way about me. The night we went to the prom together you should me in so many ways just what I had always been missing but now have. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that Lillian Truscott will you marry me?"

Lilly had tears in her eyes from Jackson's wonderful words she couldn't believe that she had missed this coming she knew that she wanted this and she knew with out a doubt that Jackson was her soul mate. "Yes Jackson I will marry you." Jackson slipped the ring on Lilly's finger and kissed her with so much love in his heart. Lilly and Jackson were so excited finally there could be an official family and as Miley had put it was Jackson and Lilly together forever.

The End.


End file.
